Disconnect
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Kau menolehkan wajahmu dariku, karena sepotong cinta masih bergejolak di dalam hatimu untuk wanita itu. Sequel from 'What Makes You Beautiful'.


**Disconnect**

===OO===

_Disconnect _project

_Story © __**Giselle Gionne**_

_Resident Evil © __**Capcom**_

_**Warning: Sequel from 'What Makes You Beautiful'. Mixed POVs. Slight ChrisxJill.**_

_Genre: Angst / Drama_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>"Aku akan pulang kembali ke negara asalku."<p>

Cepat. Singkat. Tepat sasaran.

Menyakitkan.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memutar-mutar sekaleng _First Aid Spray_ yang tengah ia layangkan ke udara bebas. Sesekali mengerjapkan mata dan mengusap tengkuknya.

"Mau, kan, mengantar kepergianku besok di bandara Kijuju?"

"Baiklah, Tuan Redfield." ujar gadis tersebut dan segera berlalu menuju ruang peristirahatannya, setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan kaleng _First Aid Spray_ tersebut ke dalam sebuah rak diantara puluhan kaleng serupa lainnya.

Lelaki itu hanya menghela napas. Jika kalimat sapaan formal itu kembali meluncur dari kedua bibir sang gadis, bisa di lihat sendiri bahwa pastilah gadis tersebut tengah terguncang mentalnya.

_Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak berminat untuk meninggalkan gadis tersebut sendirian._

Namun, negara membutuhkannya. Membutuhkan kemampuannya. Ketangkasannya. Keberaniannya.

Kehadirannya.

Pria tegap tersebut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sebuah sofa mewah di ruang istirahat pribadinya yang telah disediakan oleh BSAA cabang Afrika Barat, dan berusaha untuk jatuh tertidur. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Rasa lelahnya tidak berbanding lurus dengan apa yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Ia mengingat ekspresi wajah sang gadis dengan sangat jelas, ketika dirinya kembali melayangkan memorinya kepada aksi tembak-menembak mereka berdua. Saling membantu dan menolong untuk bertahan hidup dari serentetan kumpulan penduduk lokal maupun anjing yang telah terinfeksi oleh virus, juga mahluk-mahluk biologis berparas tidak lazim, meski rekan wanitanya yang berkulit gelap ini tahu bahwa hal tersebut dilakukan oleh sang pria untuk mencari tahu keberadaan rekan tercinta di masa lalu.

Ia tahu ia salah mengenai hal ini. Sudah seharusnya lelaki tersebut mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Bahwa ia masih memiliki sepotong hati untuk seorang Jill Valentine, dan akan selalu memilikinya. Tentu saja, waktu tidak pernah menjadi bijak. Hal mutlak kuasa Tuhan tersebut kerap berputar tanpa akhir. Ia bahkan tidak memberikan tenggat waktu walau hanya untuk barang sebentar saja agar pria tersebut mampu melupakan wanita bersurai pirang pujaannya di masa lampau

Ia tidak pernah bisa.

Ia akui, Sheva memang wanita yang sangat hebat. Begitu kuat keteguhannya sehingga tidak mampu digoyahkan. Ia juga seorang rekan yang dapat diandalkan. Satu-satunya rekan yang kerap bertahan disisinya hingga akhir.

Gadis tersebut kini, —yang memiliki kulit kecoklatan indah— hanya mampu menerima kenyataan pahit yang berusaha ia telaah.

"Chris?"

Sang empunya nama tersentak, dan segera bangkit dari sofa, tempat di mana ia merebahkan tubuhnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ada apa, Sheva?"

Wanita berdarah Afrika tersebut hanya menggeleng perlahan seraya berkata, "Tidak ada hal spesifik apapun yang ingin aku ceritakan. Sesaat, aku berpikir, mungkin sudut pandangku sudah kembali segar dan kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara."

Chris hanya tertawa kecil dan memberikan ruang lebih bagi gadis manis tersebut untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping tubuhnya.

Keduanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Bibir keduanya terkatup rapat, seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kedua belah pihak.

"Apakah… Amerika sangat jauh dari Afrika?" sang gadis memilih untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak terlalu. Benua keduanya cukup dekat. Menempuh Amerika mungkin hanya akan memakan waktu beberapa jam dari Afrika."

"Negara ini hancur sudah," celetuk Sheva ringan, namun tersirat kesedihan mendalam yang terdengar dari intonasi dan air wajahnya. "Kijuju membutuhkanku."

"Kijuju tidak membutuhkan wanita lain lagi."

Sheva tersenyum simpul. Sisi humor pria ini memang cukup abstrak, namun di saat tertentu mampu mencairkan suasana dan melegakan perasaan. Sheva menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha meredam emosinya.

Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh egois. Amerika membutuhkan Chris, dan Afrika membutuhkan Sheva. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit tersisihkan ketika Chris memilih untuk kembali lebih cepat menuju Amerika. Ketika misi kotor mereka telah selesai, Chris berjanji akan membantu Sheva mendirikan kembali negaranya selama dua minggu. Hasilnya? Hanya tiga hari berselang semenjak insiden peperangan mereka yang terakhir, Chris terlihat tergesa untuk segera kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Sheva mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan segudang pertanyaan bagi pria tersebut, namun ia lebih memilih untuk bungkam mulut dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu.

Penyebab sang lelaki bertindak seperti itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk melanjutkan hubungan cintanya dengan Jill.

Mungkin, Sheva memang memberikan sebuah konsep baru mengenai cinta untuknya. Namun, Jill tetaplah pilihan Chris.

Sejak dulu hingga detik ini.

Sheva tahu, ia tak sebanding, dan tidak akan pernah mampu menyaingi Jill. Rekan sekaligus sahabat terbaik seorang Redfield pria.

"Hei, sebentar lagi perayaan atas keberhasilan kita!" seseorang menghambur masuk ke dalam ruang istirahat Chris. Surai pirangnya memantul-mantul di bahunya.

"Ahem, baik." Chris segera berdiri, menghampiri Jill, dan meninggalkan Sheva seorang diri. Gadis Afrika tersebut tidak kuasa lagi untuk membendung perasaannya.

Emosinya membuncah menjadi teriakan yang penuh dengan keputus-asaan yang mendalam, disertai kesedihan yang sangat menohok kerongkongannya. Ia berusaha untuk meredam kekesalannya. Syukurlah, sedikit demi sedikit ia mampu mengontrol emosinya. Setelah dirasa tenang, wanita tersebut segera membuka kenop pintu ruangan Chris dan menuju ruang kontrol yang cukup luas. Terlihat beberapa botol alkohol dan martini tersebar luas di berbagai penjuru meja yang telah dihiasi dengan sangat sederhana. Sheva segera menyambar sebotol alkohol yang masih dingin dan juga segar.

"Sheva! Ayo, kemari! Rayakanlah keberhasilanmu!"

Rekan-rekan satu timnya segera berkumpul dan mengajak wanita tersebut agar bergabung dengan mereka. Sheva tidak bisa tidak menurut. Ia mendentingkan gelas alkohol miliknya dan menenggaknya hingga tak bersisa.

Sayup-sayup, dari ekor matanya ia mampu melihat Chris dan Jill yang tengah mengasingkan diri dari kerumunan pecinta pesta menuju sebuah taman kecil di belakang gedung BSAA ini. Pastilah keduanya akan berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang serius. Sheva hanya menghela napas dan mencoba untuk larut dalam pesta kecil ini.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku akan berangkat lebih cepat darimu," tukas Sheva sembari mengembalikan senjata-senjata miliknya ke dalam loker besi penyimpanan BSAA. "Aku rindu rumah."

"Baiklah, Sheva. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Ini alamat surat elektronik maupun nomor teleponku. Hubungi aku jika kau ingin. Aku akan mengirimkanmu surat elektronik secara rutin." Jill mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sheva. Sheva hanya mengangguk kecil dan menatap intens lelaki yang begitu ia cintai tanpa pamrih.

"Berhati-hatilah, dan sampaikan salamku untuk Amerika."

"_Roger that_."

Tidak ada lagi hubungan. Tidak ada lagi canda tawa. Tidak ada lagi pertolongan-pertolongan di kancah peperangan.

Keduanya, kini terpisah secara jarak maupun hati.

Dan, keduanya tidak lagi saling menoleh ke belakang.


End file.
